


maybe baby

by cryingaggressively



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 06, Self-Indulgent, Unplanned Pregnancy, also present: baby Robin and baby Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingaggressively/pseuds/cryingaggressively
Summary: A few months after fighting the Final Battle, Emma is forced to share some news through typical Storybrooke circumstances.





	maybe baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> The premise of this is probably doesn't cater to the way magic works on the show. Also, sorry that the situation or the spell is never specified. Just imagine they've got a realm-jumping visitor who needs help exorcising a demonic Oompa Loompa or something.  
> I'm not a native speaker and this is unbetaed, so constructive criticism is very much welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy!

"So. The only solution to this mess is _this_ spell?" Emma asked, finger still poised above the place it was written down in the book.

Regina inclined her head slightly. "I suppose I could find something different, but I hardly see why. The spell is not overly complicated; you should be perfectly capable of handling it."

"But you _could_  find something else."

Frowning, Snow inquired, "Emma, what is this about? Are you worried about your magic? If Regina says you can do it, I'm _sure_ you can."

Everyone else wore equally puzzled expressions; David, holding Neal and sitting next to Henry in a booth, Zelena, rocking a fussy Robin, and Killian, who as usual seemed to see right through her pretense.

Regina, book still in hand, reread the section about the spell, her eyebrows drawn together. "I agree. The only difficulty is that it has to be cast with light magic. That is why I suggested you do it. My handle on light magic is still... slippery. But you should be fine, Emma."

Emma wrung her hands nervously, saying, "I'm just not sure this is the best idea...Regina, maybe we should look for something else."

Her husband, who had been silent for a long time, redirected his gaze from her fidgeting hands to her anxious face. "Love, what is this _really_ about? You've been confident in your magical abilities for quite a while now. What about this particular spell is making you so uneasy?"

Their eyes met for several moments and Emma couldn't bring herself to avoid the situation anymore. Sure, this wasn't how she'd imagined telling him, but this was ridiculous. Everyone was so worried, minds probably jumping to the next big catastrophe, because she was being cryptic. All the while the reason for her reluctance was pretty harmless in the grand scheme of things.

"I promise, I'll tell you the reason. But first... Killian, could you come outside with me for a moment?"

Killian's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, but he straightened his stance from where he had been leaning against a table and took her hand. "Sure, love."

Giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she squeezed his hand and led him out of the diner.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you think _that_ is about? Why can't Emma tell us all together?" David threw into the room after the door had closed behind the two of them.

"I don't know. But Emma probably has a good reason. I just hope it's nothing too bad," Snow answered worriedly.

Henry assured her, "Don't worry too much, Grandma. It's been a few months since the Final Battle and the few things that have happened weren't bad -" and he added with a grin - "we're like the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, these days."

David chuckled while Neal made a grab for his nose. "Still curious what's so important it couldn't wait, though."

After sitting down across from him, Regina had taken to scanning the page with the spell again.

"Anything that might give us a clue, sis?" Zelena asked her, still bouncing Robin, who was significantly calmer now.

With a smirk on her face, Regina sat the book down on the table. "Actually, I have a pretty good idea what's going on."

Henry looked at his mother. "And that would be...?"

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "If I'm correct, Emma will want to tell us herself."

"Okay..." Snow said, her voice high and still worried.

"It's nothing really bad, is it?" David asked Regina.

"Nothing bad at all," Regina answered, smiling unusually brightly. Then, she nodded towards the window, where Emma and Killian were visible through the blinds.

They turned their heads and caught sight of a hug, Emma's feet not touching the ground as the two of them kissed. Killian sat her down, breaking the kiss and grinning down at his wife.

"Well. Doesn't seem to be bad news," Zelena remarked.

 

* * *

 

Emma turned around to him as soon as they were out the door, the entrance bell still ringing. His expression remained carefully neutral as he waited for her to talk.

She couldn't just tell him out of the blue. 200-year-olds were probably prone to heart attacks.

Breathing in deeply, she tried to find an opening.

"When you were thinking about asking me to marry you... What did you imagine would happen? After," she asked him.

"You mean, after I asked you to marry me? I rather hoped you'd tell me yes," Killian answered, eyebrows knit together.

She laughed nervously. "No, I mean after we got married," she clarified.

It was pretty obvious her chosen topic of conversation unsettled him. His hand, still in hers, jerked slightly.

"Why, love, are you petitioning for a divorce already?" he quipped, tone forcedly light.

Okay, she needed to be clearer.

"Don't be silly-" she told him, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand - "I meant, how did you imagine our future together? Forever fighting the next evil? Sailing the world on the Jolly Roger?"

The corners of his mouth quirked up at the latter suggestion. She hastily added, desperately trying to sound casual, "Or. You know. Living the small town life. Having children."

His face took on a startled, almost shocked expression, and Emma could feel fear settling in her chest. Then she noticed the tips of his ears had turned red. She tried to calm herself. Maybe this wasn't panic.

"Well. I - I wouldn't be opposed. You've probably noticed the house I picked is quite large. Almost  decadent for two people and a part-time inhabitant to occupy, really."

He gave her a reluctant smile, but it was strained. And oh, thank god. He wasn't afraid of the idea. He was afraid of her _rejecting_ something he _wanted._ Badly, as far as she could tell. She could feel tears building up in the corners of her eyes, but before she could say something, Killian cleared his throat and continued.

"But what does that have to do with the spell?" He registered her watery eyes and his own widened. "It's not going to make you... infertile, is it?" he asked her tensely.

Emma slipped her hand out of his and cupped his cheek. "No, no. That's not it." 

He nodded hastily, eyes turning to look at the ground and she could practically _feel_ waves of insecurity coming off him. "Talk about jumping to conclusions," he snorted.

"Well. You're not that far off, actually -" she admitted and readied herself to continue, but -  

"Oh," he said softly and his whole body went slack and her heart started racing. Had he put two and two together, or had she messed up, was this relief or -

"We've never talked about it and looking back now, it seems extremely presumptuous, but I always assumed that someday, I could bring it up and hopefully, you might be open to the possibility of having a child," he choked out. "But if you don't want to, if you're sure, that's. Well, you and Henry... You're plenty enough for me."

Oh man, how had she screwed this up so fundamentally.

"Killian. Hey, Killian, look at me, " she said tenderly, bringing up her other hand and stroking his cheeks gently, his stubble rasping against the pads of her thumbs.

"I'm really bad at this, but wait for me to finish, okay?" He nodded, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

"First of all, I'm sorry about making such a mess of this. The spell's not going to make me infertile, and trust me, if I absolutely didn't want children with you, I would have told you before we got married. Now. What the book said, was that the spell's influence on unborn children was unknown."

She waited for the message to sink in, smiling slightly at him. It took a moment, but then he breathed in harshly. "You're pregnant," he determined, incredulity seeping into the statement.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Emma could feel a tear running down her face as she smiled. If she hadn't known before, this would probably make her suspicious. She wasn't the type to cry easily.

Killian started to grin so broadly she was sure his cheeks had to hurt and next thing she knew, he had her in a hug that lifted her clear off her feet. She took a breath that was close to a sob, because he was _happy, so happy_ and all of this worrying had been useless and a waste of time and she needed to _kiss_ him _, right now._

And kiss him she did, hands still on his face, her lips sliding over his in a motion that was so familiar and yet never failed to make her toes curl and warmth wash over her body.

When he sat her down, they were both grinning like lunatics. "So. That's why I asked you to come outside. Wanted to tell you first. Alone. Although I blew telling you spectacularly. Sorry about that."

He laughed.

"I think I can live with it."

"Good. Might need you around for the time being." He grinned, took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, then threw a look over his shoulder.

"We should probably head back in. Your father is literally on the edge of his seat."

Emma followed his look and saw her dad maniacally bouncing her brother on his knee, eyes wide. "Yeah, probably."

Killian slid his hand against her, low on her stomach. "I love you," he told her and kissed her again, chastely.

"I love you, too," she responded smiling and rested a hand over his.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they neared the table, her father inquired, "So...?"

The rest of group looked at them curiously. Everyone except Regina. But her unusually big smile tipped Emma off that she'd probably reread the passage and had come to her own conclusions.

Best to tell them quickly and avoid another misunderstanding.

"So, I can't perform the spell because of a warning that's in there. It says it could potentially be dangerous for unborn babies. So, no can do, because. You know. I'm pregnant," Emma told them, making a slightly helpless gesture with her right hand before settling it on her stomach for emphasis.

The first to react was Regina. "I knew it! Congratulations, you two."

Her mother was next. "Oh Emma!" she exclaimed and stood up from her chair to hug both of them at the same time, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Robin will be glad to have another playmate in a few years, I'm sure," Zelena declared in her usual imperious tone, but smiled at them rather softly.

Her father seemed dumbstruck, having ceased his bouncing of Neal so abruptly she feared he might have gotten whiplash.

"Dad? You okay with this? I mean, you don't have much of a choice here, but..." Emma trailed off nervously as Snow stepped away from them. David wasn't going to go all caveman on Killian, was he?

Her husband's thoughts appeared to have gone in a similar direction because he lifted his arms in a placating manner and was on the verge of speaking when her father broke out of his stupor.

"No, I'm more than okay with this! Sorry, I was just prepared to deal with something bad, this is... This is great. Really." He handed Neal to Henry and slid out of the booth.

"Come here," he told her as he embraced her gently. Emma felt relief flood through her entire body. She leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

To her surprise, David also enclosed Killian in what looked like a bone-crushing hug when he let go of her. "Congratulations, son," he teased the other man.

Killian grinned as David slapped his back when he took a step back. "You know, your reaction reminded me terribly of the moment when I asked your approval to marry Emma."

David laughed, "Well, I guess I'm just extremely bad at processing good news."

Emma's gaze wandered over to her son. He had been unusually quiet and she wondered if she should have told him in private, like she had with Killian. She painfully remembered the short stretch of time when _she_ hadn't been too enthusiastic about her parents wanting another baby and _she_ had been almost thirty at the time, not a teenager.

Killian seemed to have picked up on Henry's silence as well. "Henry, lad, what's going through your mind?" he asked him softly.

Henry looked up at him, blinked and then said, "I just thought that it's a pity Mom changed her last name." His stepfather's eyebrows quirked up, too surprised to be hurt by that statement.

"Why's that, lad?"

Her son grinned at her, then back at Killian. "Well, if it's a girl, she could have been named Elizabeth Swan."

Emma laughed, as did her parents and Killian. She was suddenly incredibly glad that Henry had started to educate Killian on pop culture.

Surprisingly, even Regina cracked a smile at the joke. The only person left out of the loop was Zelena, who asked confusedly, "What's wrong with Elizabeth? I think it's rather pretty."

"Nothing, really," Killian responded, eyes twinkling. "It's a name fit for a Pirate King."

Emma smirked. "If it's a boy we could name him after Dad. Call him Davy for short."

Her husband shuddered. "Don't even joke about that."

She sighed dramatically. "Well. If you insist, we'll just give our children terribly boring names and try to keep the scurvy in the tolerable range."

Killian smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "Children, plural, Swan?"

"Like you said. That house of ours is awfully big."

 

 


End file.
